Always Beside You
by Ichi.rth
Summary: 'Behind the scene' dari One Fine Day versi Jicheol. "Percaya padaku. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan. Atau meskipun mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya kita akan bersama melaluinya." Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) SEVENTEEN / Boy x Boy
_I know that maybe most of you ship SoonHoon more than JiCheol, so here I am to spread more Jicheol's beauty/?~_

 _Yosh! Just a drabble that I've got the idea bcs of so many Jicheol moments on One Fine Day_

 _Hope you like it!_

 **.:Always Beside You:.**

 **.**

 **Jicheol (Seventeen)**

 _p.s: Don't like the pairing? Its up to you, just dont blame me~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon-ah…"

"Ya, hyung?"

"One Fine Day ini benar-benar akan jadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan, kan?"

"Iya, hyung… Apapun yang terjadi nanti kita harus menikmatinya,"

Duo leader itu pun kemudian melanjutkan tidur mereka sebelum menyambut esok hari yang mereka harap benar-benar menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Ya, setidaknya mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ji…"

"Iya, hyung?"

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, kan?"

"Ya ampun hyung!"

"I-iya iya aku mengerti."

"Percaya padaku. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan. Atau meskipun mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya kita akan bersama melaluinya," sang produser mencoba 'mendiam'kan sang leader untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Entahlah apakah itu dikarenakan efek sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati waktu liburan mereka atau karena sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan sang produser. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Yang jelas ia sangat menantikan hal itu. Dan ia telah berencana akan sebisa mungkin berada disamping sang produser selama _shooting_ One Fine Day ini berlangsung. Sebisa mungkin. Dan ia pasti akan melakukannya.

Dan benar adanya. Itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ji…" lagi-lagi sang leader berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya pagi itu kepada sang produser.

"Apa lagi hyung?" jawab Jihoon dengan nada yang terdengar sudah mulai tidak suka dengan kecerewetan sang hyung yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang ehm-suaminya? Yaa _literally_ mereka sudah mengumumkan hari pernikahan mereka di 17TV tahun 2013 lalu. Ada yang ingat?

"A-aaa tidak, tidak jadi..."

Oke. Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia memang cukup sulit dalam mengendalikan kekesalannya tapi entah kenapa kalau itu dengan sang leader, ia juga sulit mengendalikan rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan langsung setelah sang leader merespon ekspresi kekesalannya.

Jihoon kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan berjalan ke arah sang leader. Ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa langsung menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung…"

"Apa?" Seungcheol tidak langsung melihat ke arah lelaki berambut ungu itu. Alih-alih dia mencoba memperhatikan member yang terlihat satu per satu sudah berdiri membentuk garis lurus di sebelah mereka berdua.

"Hyung lihat aku," ucap Jihoon kembali. Sekarang ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Seungcheol dan 'memaksa' sang leader untuk menatapnya. "Kita akan melalui hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama, oke? Eum-hyung bisa selalu berdiri di sebelahku seperti ini terus jika hyung mau," lanjutnya dengan efek pipi kemerahan. Hei, dia tidak akan bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tanpa diikuti oleh respon merahnya pipi putih susunya itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat tingkah manis dari sang kekasih seperti itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Jihoon saat itu juga. "Aww~! Jihoonnie manis sekaliiii…!"

Jihoon cukup kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang leader. Heii, mereka sedang berada di lokasi _shooting_ sekarang dan di depan mereka ada banyak sekali staff. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Seungcheol itu melakukan hal ini terhadapnya, huh? Dia tidak senyaman itu untuk melakukan _skinship_ secara bebas di depan banyak orang!

"H-hyung, a-aku bilang bisa berdiri di sebelahku bukannya bisa memelukku!" ucap Jihoon berusaha untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya tapi yang terdengar di telinga Seungcheol adalah sebaliknya. Ia bahkan makin mempererat pelukannya kepada sang produser.

"Aww, Jihoonnie maluuu?" godanya dengan nada yang makin membuat Jihoon kesal. Dia tidak akan mengakui bahwa dia sangat senang sebenarnya. Ya, tipikal Lee Jihoon.

Member lain yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat hal tersebut. Bukan lagi hal yang asing bagi mereka melihat sang leader mengekspresikan rasa 'gemas'nya kepada sang produser.

Tapi berbeda dengan para staff yang err-

"Ehm ehm! Ayo kita mulai _shooting-nya!"_

Mau tak mau Choi Seungcheol harus melanjutkan penyaluran afeksinya terhadap Lee Jihoon di lain waktu.

.

.

.

Dan sebagai tambahan. Seungcheol memegang teguh kata-kata Jihoon mengenai "bisa selalu berdiri di sebelahku seperti ini terus jika hyung mau" selama proses _shooting_ One Fine Day berlangsung. Seungcheol sebisa mungkin secara sengaja maupun tidak, berdiri di sebelah sang kekasih. Apa kalian memperhatikannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Err-** ** _Annyeong!_**

My third fanfics of Jicheol here~ And fluffy fluffy Jicheol yeah finally I got tons of idea here bcs of their moments on One Fine Day! Omg mereka berdiri sebelahan aja aku udah berasa mau mati. Uuuuggghhhh feels man, so strong!

Aku punya banyak ide banget sebenernya ini mengenai 'behind the scene' dari One Fine Day versi Jicheol ini. Huhu tapi kuliah lagi padat banget sekarang. Ini aja nulis ini nyuri-nyuri waktu di tengah-tengah tumpukan tugas gegara aku ga tahan pengen nulis Jicheol abis liat moment mereka di OFD ep 4 malam ini. Tahu ga, setiap ada moment Jicheol tuh ya aku selalu mikir 'kira-kira apa ya yang dipikirin mereka' gitu. Yaa bolehlah sebut aku delulu shipper bcs yes I'm. But Jicheol is so domestic u know.

In case mungkin ada yang mau bukti pengumuman wedding day-nya Jicheol, pm aja ya krna link-nya ga akan kebaca kalau ditulis disini juga-_- Atau mungkin mau fangirling-an secara umum mengenai svt juga silahkan feel free to talk with me via pm!

Trus FF ini 'behind the scene' ep 1 yang dari lanjutan FF aku sebelumnya 'I Miss You' (eaaaa promosi) sampai paginya mereka berbaris rapih di tengah hujan itu.

Yosh, sekian dulu. **_Review juseyo~~~ ^^_**


End file.
